


Things We Used to Share

by Set_Suna



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Daddy Issues, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Family Dynamics, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Hyperventilation, L'manberg with the errrr, Major character death in relation to Wilbur (Nov. 16th), No Beta We Die Like Wilbur in Skyblockle, Panic Attacks, Spain Without the S, YEEAAAHHH, here it comes here it comes, lookin at u fundy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Set_Suna/pseuds/Set_Suna
Summary: The scent of smoke and gunpowder was stuck in Fundy's nose. He tasted the ash in his mouth and the dust stung his eyes. His ears rang as he watched his companions trudge from the battlefield.L'manberg was gone. They'd won. They'd gotten their land back. But now it was a crater. A wasteland left in their hands.And Wilbur was dead.
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & TommyInnit, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 7
Kudos: 131





	Things We Used to Share

**Author's Note:**

> Fundy and Tommy were both hurt by Wilbur and GOD I will not let this go undiscussed

The scent of smoke and gunpowder was stuck in Fundy's nose. He tasted the ash in his mouth and the dust stung his eyes. His ears rang as he watched his companions trudge from the battlefield. 

L'manberg was gone. They'd won. They'd gotten their land back. But now it was a crater. A wasteland left in their hands. 

And Wilbur was dead. 

Fundy wouldn't forget. Wouldn't forget watching his father shove a sword in Phil's hand. Wouldn't forget the sword piercing Wilbur's stomach. 

He saw his friends leaving, planning to move forward tomorrow. He didn't understand how. He saw them retreat up the path, but his legs couldn't find the strength to follow. 

They'd buried Wil. Right in the land he'd created and destroyed. Once they defeated Techno's Withers and their opponents had retreated, Phil led them to the button room. Fundy's heart jumped to his throat when he saw Wilbur. It was strange. He'd had so many mixed feelings towards his father, but the one thing he was sure he felt was regret. The pain in his chest was overwhelming. He'd had to steady himself on the tunnel wall. Niki had grabbed his hand and he couldn't tell if there was pity or forgiveness in her eyes. 

The world was moving on without him. Fundy couldn't figure out why. Why was he still hanging on? He knew Wilbur manipulated him and treated him poorly. He'd gone insane and destroyed their home. He'd never even let Fundy meet his own mother. But still... he was his dad. He was the only parent he'd ever had. Wilbur had loved him, at one point. Then Fundy'd had enough of being treated like a child and broke his trust. 

He turned slowly, intending to follow his compatriots, intending to move on like they had. His knees gave out on the second step. He was too weak. 

Sharp, searing pain stung his chest as he began to cry. He hunched over, clutching his hands to his chest and sobbing unlike he'd ever done before. His lungs tried desperately to take in air, but they couldn't keep up. Fundy barely noticed. That pain was lost in all the other things he felt. He'd never gotten to apologize. He'd never get the chance to smooth things over with his father. He regretted his choice everyday. Everyday since he'd showed his diary to anyone. If only he'd stayed at his father's side, maybe things could have gone differently. 

Fundy coughed violently, dust and ash getting into his lungs with his uneven breathing. God, what was he gonna do? He was alone. Maybe the others would let him stick around, sure, but he didn't think they'd ever treat him the same. Especially not after today. They wouldn't want to deal with the orphan with unresolved daddy issues.

"Hey, Fundy, look at me."

Someone was talking at him. He knew that voice, even if it was scratchy and hoarse in it's own right. Tommy was talking at him. To him. Fundy barely turned his head, somehow still meeting Tommy's eyes. The light blue didn't shine like it used to. It was duller now, but held that unrelenting determination that was unique to Tommy. They were red, too. Tommy'd been on his own emotional rollercoaster today. 

"Can you stand? You need to breathe something that isn't filled with smoke, big man." 

Fundy nodded, thought it felt like a lie. He could still barely breathe through sobs and his legs felt like jello. He pushed himself up, latching onto Tommy's arm to help him stay upright. His body ached. Each step sent shocking pain through his legs. His vision was getting spotty from lack of air. Only halfway up the steps did Fundy consider that maybe he wasn't okay. Tommy kept him going, though, kept him awake and moving. 

He mumbled encouragement and assurances in Fundy's ear until they were at the top. Tommy sat him down beneath the earthen tunnel leading from L'manberg to the Dream SMP. While Fundy struggled to control his breaths, Tommy slid down the wall to sit next to him. He felt a hand timidly slide into his and Fundy gripped it. Desperately. He needed to know he wasn't alone right now.

"I-I'm not as good at this as Phil is, but," Tommy began nervously, "you gotta breathe, Fundy. You-You gotta take deep breaths."

Tommy was right. He wasn't very good at this. But it helped, nonetheless. It made Fundy want to laugh, and what was supposed to be a chuckle came out as a choked sob. He focused on the wooden path between his feet, counting the floorboards over and over slowly until his breaths were in time with each number. He breathed steadily, for a second, until his lungs took the liberty of hacking up all the gunk he'd just inhaled. 

Tommy's hand rubbed his back. He asked quietly, "You good?"

Fundy took a breath. "Yeah." 

The silence that followed was nice. Fundy's brain finally stopped running on its fumes and was quiet. He could take in his surroundings without feeling the sensory overload. He could see the others on the other side of the tunnel, milling around Tommy's house and the bench. Tommy made no moves to get him to speak, just sat and held his hand. He looked just as conflicted as Fundy felt. 

Tommy was just as messed up as Fundy was, he realized. He'd been following his brother all this time, with only love and trust in his heart. They all knew Wilbur was probably gone, but Tommy never gave up on him. He would never give up on his brother. But Fundy never got the chance to give up on him. He had his chance ripped away by his own sickening decisions. He'd lost Wilbur the second he chose to stay in Manberg. He felt the heat of a charred flag at his fingertips. 

"We're not okay, are we?" Fundy said softly.

Tommy sniffled. "No, no I don't think we are." 

He nearly started crying again. He felt the pressure behind his eyes and his breath hitched for a moment. Then Tommy kept talking.

"I know I said I wouldn't trust you, Fundy, but I think you're one of the only people I can trust, now. Wilbur... wasn't very good to us, at the end there. Still, I never doubted him. I never even considered that he'd be the one to... y'know. And... And I think you're the same way."

It hurt having your thoughts laid out perfectly in front of you. 

"Wilbur hurt us both," Tommy admitted, voice breaking, "and... you're right. We're not okay. But, I think we can be. Eventually. We have Tubbo and Niki and Big Q--and I guess Eret again, too. We have Phil for now, but I don't know how long he'll stay. We-We have each other. L'manberg's not gone. It hurts, I know it does, but, we can move on." 

Fundy was... shocked. This had to be the first time Tommy admitted to anyone--even himself--that Wilbur hurt him. He looked so... scared. They were similar, in a lot of ways Fundy didn't see until now. He leaned over, knocking his shoulder against Tommy's. He heard a shaky exhale, quickly followed by soft sounds of crying. 

And... Fundy let himself cry, too. They could hurt and mourn and try to move on together. They'd both lost so much today. A father, a brother... and a friend.

**Author's Note:**

> They should be closer, your honor. They should be good friends.
> 
> I appreciate any and all comments/kudos/bookmarks you choose to leave! 
> 
> You can follow my [tumblr](https://quibbels.tumblr.com/) for fic updates and my [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/quiblii) to see more stuff from me!


End file.
